


Undertale AU shipping shorts (on hold)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Behold slow updates, F/M, M/M, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something to write when I'm bored. Be warned, these will greatly vary in length, and some stories may get multiple parts while others wont.
Relationships: Errink, LazyBerry, Reader/nightmare, Shattered!Drink
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chasing || SHATTERED!DRINK

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, first chapter of my first story! About time.

Grillby's. A great place to go if you want to drink away your sorrows, some were quiet, while others were loud and bustling. You could go to some and come out an hour later with a brand new mate, others held up standards of actual manners. Ink had chosen a quaint little bar, far from the center of the multiverse. If he was lucky, he could finish resting and continue his journey without his ex showing up. He subconsciously started to tug at the magical collar around his neck. Thank god he had stolen the remote, otherwise... Well, Ink didn't really want to think of what would have happened. Most likely he wouldn't have been able to move for weeks.

And you may ask 'Why doesn't Ink just take the collar off now?'. Well for multiple reasons that couldn't happen. For one, the collar is magical, you need to press a certain button on the remote it's tied to, to undo it. Second of all, the remote was written in such an obscure language that Ink couldn't figure it out, like a mix of wingdings and Underswap Latin. So Ink had concluded that it was better to try and find someone who could understand such a strange thing as that, and that person happened to be lust. However, the collar was set to drain magic so he had to play it smart. One universe at a time. Luckily he was only 5 teleport's away. Just 5 and he would have a shot at getting away from the monster he called his lover for good.

Ink mulled over this thought, fantasizing how wonderful life would be if he could just get back.

Of course, until something prickled at the back of his neck, which is never a good thing when you're trying to run from a crazy person.

And then a cold, goopy voice rang out from behind. Ink's eye lights flickered out and he whipped his head around to see a silent yet bloody mess. Everything was dead, well nearly. A figure stood towering over him, with a golden shine to inky blackness that covered its entire body.

For a moment, Ink thought it might have been Nightmare, and was about to jump up and hug the guy. But, the golden hue to that body and a feeling of artificial happiness alerted him that it was in fact:

Shattered, his ex. Was he even Ink's ex any more? Due to this meeting, they may as well be called mates again, because Ink certainly wasn't escaping from this any more times.

The monster said no words, tentacles only curling closer and tighter around the protector's body. He had only noticed that now, the tentacles were so lightweight it felt like he was still sitting on a barstool. It didn't matter now though, Shattered didn't look happy. Or Shatted as Ink now liked to call him. heh, that still made him laugh internally, and he had to fight to keep a straight face.

**"Well, fancy seeing you here huh? Our game of hide and seek is over, and it seems like I've won~"**

Fuck, that rhymed. Shattered rhyming was never a good thing, it meant he was in a playful mood. He tended to get quite destructive when he wanted to play.

A sudden jolt of movement alerted Ink to the fact they had teleported. They were now in the courtyard of Dream's old castle, which was now mostly made up of cobwebs, it didn't bother Ink though, the spiders were nice enough and often brought spider doughnuts and cider for Ink in return that he would set them free one day. However, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. **"You've been bad~ What say we play a little?"**

Oh no.


	2. Alleyway Ease || LAZYBERRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was midway through doing a kustard chapter, and lost complete inspiration for it, so I ended up doing this. I'm in a state of writers block so it took about three days of getting sidetracked to finally get this done. Also Blue is an obsessive little demon adult-child because why not.
> 
> Also, I nearly shrieked when I woke up today and saw over 30 people had actually read this story, holy heckers. Thanks for paying attention to my weird rarepair mini hell.

In the alleys, the thing you would least expect to see is a child-like skeleton stabbing the living daylights out of… something. It looked like a person, so either this devil child was some sort of hitman or just a gangster.

The factor of strangeness was increased when the child actually _noticed_ his presence. Which obviously meant that Sans was fucked. Unless he wanted to add another skull to his collection, which right now was out of the question.

He nearly screamed when the demon child stood up and faced him. Just staring him down with bright blue eye lights which pierced the darkness. Every part of his body was screaming to run, yet his legs were frozen to the ground and all he could do was stare back.

In an instant, the devil was gone. He could move again. His soul was racing, and he turned to run so fast that he almost lost his footing. Luckily Sans was able to keep steady and belted towards the bright street.

Life had other plans though. Near the entrance of the alley, something tugged at his worn old jacket and sent him spiraling down to the hard floor. Luckily, his head didn’t make contact with the hard and unforgiving concrete floor.

A sharp and shrill voice echoed out from behind him and turning his head slightly enabled him to see who tripped him.

And of course, it was the demon child, eye lights shining brighter than any other Sans had seen before. It was talking, but Sans found it too hard to make out the words it was saying, for the skeleton spoke extremely fast, so instead of trying to decipher what it was saying his mind decided to wander.

That was until a sharp knock to his head sent him crashing back into reality. The demon child looked at him, annoyed. Then started to speak again, voice slower and more understandable.

**“Hello? Can you hear what I'm saying?”**

Every syllable was dragged out painfully slowly. All Sans could manage was an affirming grunt and a slight nod. Demon child seemed satisfied with Sanses answer and patted him on the head. **“That’s great! My name's Blue, and you’ve just made my job a bajillion times easier!”**

So most likely, this ‘Blue’ was a hitman. Sans didn’t do deals with gangste-

_Thwack!_

Blue swung the baseball bat down on his adorable captive and couldn’t help but giggle. This was easier then he had expected. Now to find his car and get his new boyfriend home!


	3. Zoo raid || NIGHTMAREXREADER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing the best comfort game of all time Zoo tycoon on the Xbox has revitalised my soul and gotten me pumped to specifically write an X reader about Reader being a zoo keeper and fending off the king of nightmares from her kangaroos.
> 
> Also goddamn the reader is really rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis been a while. Oops. I got sick and just ate chocolate and played Halo and Zoo Tycoon with a side of two point hospital for two days straight while breaking federal law (messing with my school laptop and figuring out its limits). Don’t worry I fixed it so author thingy will still be here to write.

All you wanted was a peaceful morning. To just do your job like any normal person, but working at a zoo which always seemed to have dead people at the back of the toilets meant you could never really live a normal life.

Whilst calmly checking over the Olympic black bears and refilling their feeding station your shrill rendition of ‘Take on me’ was rudely interrupted by the sound of explosions and screaming.

Straight away you knew what you had to do. You had to protect your children from whatever fuckwat decided to destroy your zoo... _again._ Racing past the many restaurants and terrified staff you began to reach the main scene of the attack. Right where the animals you had worked so damn hard to take care of and befriend.

The kangaroos.

Running as fast as your legs could go you made your way to the exhibit and looked over. So far none of the kangaroos were dead yet. With that ticked off the list you could turn back and pay attention to whatever was wrecking the place.

And then you saw it... well not an it, more of an ‘its’. There were multiple skeleton like creature flying around the place like comic book hero’s, but instead they were all shitty villains.

So without a moments thought you screamed out at the top of your lungs:

”OI YOU CUNTS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOU A NEW ONE!”

Man, you were really fired up. But instead of increased rage from your enemy, all you got was complete silence and then a small:

”Wait what the fuck did the lady just say?”

Christ, they must be deaf. 

You thought that until the smoke cleared and you realised that each and everyone of the skeleton thingys were staring right at you. All with red and glowing eyes. I mean apart from one. One had a _blue glowing eye._ It must be the leader or some shit.

”Bitch?! What the fuck did you just call me?”

Ah, great they’ve realised what you’ve said. Ah, you just realised your actually now 10 meters off the ground in a black tentacle. Sorta like hentai.

_crack!_

Holy fucking mother of god that hurt. A clean twist to your leg that clearly broke it as from the knee down it was sticking out from the side in a position that even onlookers would feel physical pain from.

”Alright, you’ve landed your ass in a world of trouble you damn bitch”

You felt numb, the world seemed to be fading out. Nice, you were going to die to magical and evil skeletons who could easily kill you in a heartbeat.

Well at least the kangaroos are okay.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright zoo lady’s story needs a part two so I say that is what will happen.


	4. Shorty but hey || ERRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have officially run out of ideas. Please send help.
> 
> Also holy hell I haven’t updated in a while! Soooorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mobile phones are terrible to write with. Also there’s a big wasp nest next to my window. As you can tell, life’s absolutely brilliant. (Not)

Why wasn’t there such a thing as a height potion? Ink would do a lot, a _lot_ to be able to become taller. Then the relentless teasing from not just his partner, but everyone would stop.

for context, ink is a shorty. Shorter then _Blueberry._ No one would ignore the fact that the protector of the whole multiverse was in fact, very small and puny looking.

Of course it was Error’s favourite insult. When ever he could Error would tower over Ink and and tease him about it. Because Error was _tall._ Not just normal tall, really _really_ damn tall.

Error was 3 meters tall. So freakishly tall that Nightmare had to raise his throne so he could look down on the giant. 

But there were a few good things about being short and small. It was easier for Error to lift and carry him, which was handy for when Ink ran out of energy or just didn’t feel like walking that day.

Hugs were also better. With Error’s sheer massiveness he could completely wrap Ink up in a hug. It was an extremely rare treat due to Error’s touching policy but always worth waiting for. 

And according to Dream it was a cute couple dynamic. So Ink bit the bullet and tried to accept his position as resident short stack.

Until one day, he couldn’t take the teasing anymore and in a fit of annoyance AU jumped over to underlust.

Lust was a kinky guy, he must know some sort of size changing concoction?

* * *

“Hm, I think I might know something to help your troubles”

Lust’s voice was smooth like still water and in the moments he wasn’t making terrible sex jokes it was rather soothing.

Ink nearly tipped over his chair in enthusiasm. To which Lust chuckled and took another sip of some strange liquid which Ink was refraining from asking about.

”Oh that’s wonderful! Thank you so much!”

Ink’s eyes were bright and twinkling with excitement. Finally he had a lead to what he was looking for!

”I think I have some actually, one moment!”

Gracefully, Lust stood up and walked away to whatever cursed room contained the... whatever it was that’d help his hight.

Moments later, Lust slid down the stairs railing as if he had done it a thousand times before. Ink was impressed, but also disgusted. Knowing Lust, some things must have happened on those rails.

even in the highest heels the artist had ever set his eyes on Lust still walked like a champ. In his gloved hand was a small bottle of bright blue liquid with hints of sparkling gold. Attractive.

”here it is! Surprisingly I’ve never ended up using it. Even the seal is still on.”

Lust sat down with extreme elegance and put the bottle on the table. Then slid it over to Ink.

”Where did you get this?”

Ink questioned as he lifted up the bottle and examined it.

”Ah, it’s from Mufftet’s store down the way. I’m sure she’s still open now, but if you’re going, just be careful. Those parts are rowdy.”

Ink nodded and was about to stand before Lust spoke again.

”You know what’s funny? Your boyfriend Error came around and asked me that-“ He counted on his fingers to seven, “about seven resets ago or so.”

_What._

Ink’s mouth dropped open, he froze and could only stare at the barely dressed skeleton in front of him.

”What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?”

Oh poor, poor Error.


End file.
